


rules are made to be broken

by simonsjumpers



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne is happy and open, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Gilbert is in love, Kind of canon divergent, Rachel Lynde is Rachel Lynde, Renew Anne with an E, Romance, and it's with Anne and only Anne, but could still work within Canon, classic Mrs Lynde tbh, courting, early days though, episode 6 did happen but it was less heartbreaking, idk it's both, this is PG btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 10:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsjumpers/pseuds/simonsjumpers
Summary: “Gilbert Blythe asked me if I would like to start courting, and I said yes.”5 rules of courting and the 5 times that Anne Shirley-Cuthbert breaks them. (+Epilogue)//NOW WITH ADDED EPILOGUE FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT29th November 2019 Update with epilogue





	1. a young lady must not give her attentions to any other gentleman

Courting, Anne decided, was not convenient. She had thought, with all her reading and imagining, that she completely understood the whole thing. However, now that she was _involved_, she realised how bitterly she’d been wrong.

It had happened unexpectedly… and also rather expectedly… in late spring.

With the school exam results clutched tightly in her hand, she had run all the way from Green Gables to the Blythe/Lacroix house. As she arrived at the house, out of breath and with one braid undone, Gilbert was also running down the path to her. He had a similar-looking letter clenched in his fist.

“Tied!” He shouted with joy as he picked her up and spun her around in circles.

“Gilbert, I can’t believe it. Queens, we’re going to Queens!”

He put her down but kept her in his arms, “I knew you’d do it.”

“Well, I knew you’d do it as well,” she teased back.

School had become a lot less competitive for the both of them in the last few months and, honestly, Anne hadn’t missed it. She enjoyed the comfortable companionship they slipped into while studying. And while there had been a few rocky moments – the time Anne had spent avoiding him after their dance practice moment and after all the events of the country fair in which Anne has misconstrued Gilbert’s friendship with Winifred Rose – Gilbert and her had grown much closer. So much so that, despite being overjoyed at being joint-first for results, Anne almost wished he could claim the title for himself for she felt he really deserved it after all of his struggles. It was an unusually selfless thought.

Anne had been too overcome with the news and the absolute butterflies at being held by Gilbert that she hadn’t noticed Bash leave the house and join them. He gave a loud and obnoxious cough which made Gilbert and Anne spring apart to a more respectable distance.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled, “it’s going to get very quiet around here with you two off to Charlottetown in the fall. Congratulations, Anne.”

“Thank you, Bash. You know I wouldn’t have done half as well without your help with my geography.”

“Oh, you are a charmer. I see you’ve learnt a lot from Blythe too.”

Gilbert’s cheeks went incredibly flushed, and he threw a look to Bash that could have almost killed him right there and then. But Anne just laughed.

“You’re right, I have learnt a lot from him too.”

Bash patted them both on the back, “I’ve got cattle to attend to. Gilbert, you better pick some apples for Marilla, to thank her for all the times she fed you during exam season.”

“Yes, Bash what a good idea.”

He turned to Anne and she was momentarily struck dumb by how the light hit his face and turned his eyes to pools of gold.

“Would you like to take a walk in the orchard_ Miss Shirley-Cuthbert_?”

She groaned, he was the only the one that called her that, and it had come to annoy her more than _Carrots_ had. But she obliged, and they strolled through the Orchards in the spring air. Anne had run between the trees and picked flowers in an attempt to distract herself from Gilbert’s rolled-up sleeves and bare arms. He picked freshly-fallen apples and tossed them into a basket.

They spent hours there, enjoying the sun. For the first time in a long time, they had no stresses on their minds – exams were over, results were published and they were positive, their families were healthy and happy, and they both had a bright and exciting future ahead.

Gilbert picked it as his moment to voice his innermost thoughts and desires, leaving Anne breathless and dizzy but too overjoyed to really think what she was saying yes to. He had been a perfect gentleman and had asked if perhaps, when they went to Queens, she would allow him the opportunity to spend more time with her as his feelings had become that of more than a friend. Anne had tried to remain very calm and not explode with excitement, but she managed between breaths and tears to agree to his proposal. To her, she simply thought she was saying yes to a future with him. Uncomplicated and exactly what her heart desired.

The rest of the afternoon played out as she thought it should. Both her and Gilbert were euphoric and acted in a manner that while inappropriate to any prying eyes was perfectly natural to them. They chased each other between trees, laughed and climbed trees, and held hands as they walked along the Lake of Shining Waters. Gilbert even undressed partially to swim in the lake as Anne watched, throwing pebbles from the shoreline. It was all perfectly innocent and the most fun Anne had felt in a long time. She felt truly that this was what love was – being able to breathe the fresh air, feel the grass between her fingers and see his smile as the landscape turned gold in the early evening sun.

He had walked her back to Green Gables, up to the gate. Before he went, he placed a small kiss on her cheek with the silent promise in her eyes there was more to come.

Anne walked up the path to the house, dazed and filled with an electric bliss. Love felt simple, and she was so grateful it was _him_. No man had ever treated her with such respect and reverence.

But her bubble of joy was about to be popped.

She’d floated into Green Gables, screaming of her love for Gilbert Blythe, when she’d found Marilla sat at the table with none other than Rachel Lynde.

Rachel, of course, had sat her down and insisted she tell the tale of why she was displaying such a disturbing display of amorous oratory and Anne had obliged, desperate to share her happiness.

“Gilbert Blythe asked me if I would like to start courting, and I replied yes.”

That’s all she said. It was as simple as it sounded. But it changed everything. Rachel Lynde flew into a tizzy; she seemed to be just as excited as Anne was. It started a lecture and a lesson that felt to Anne hours long. Rachel talked into the night about the proper procedures and rules for courtship Anne must abide by now. Even Marilla listened impatiently, surprised at the length of it all.

“Oh Marilla, this must be done properly. A wedding in Avonlea is long overdue. We’ve had three young weddings so far and look how well those have turned out. No, this one must be different.”

Anne recalled all three. The first, Prissy’s wedding to Mr Philips, had ended in disaster for him but really a blessing for her. Then there had been Josie’s cancelled wedding to Billy after Anne had intervened and written a rather scathing expose on him in the school newspaper. Oh… and then there was Diana’s – not really a wedding in the end. Mr Barry had caught her trying to elope with Jerry, and it had ended in her being shipped off to Paris early to avoid any scandal.

“Rachel! He’s not proposed yet, it’s _only_ courtship,” Marilla chided her.

“_Only _courtship? Only courtship? Marilla, it might as well be a sacrament. Courting is a fragile business and one easily ruined by gossip and unruly behaviour. No, this courtship must be protected.”

Rachel turned to Anne, who was finding the humour in it all.

“Anne it is no laughing matter. I don’t need to remind you how easy it is to earn a bad reputation in Avonlea. You don’t want to bring any more shame on you or your family, do you?”

Anne shook her head.

Marilla sighed, she had to agree, “okay, Rachel, just go through the rules one more time.”

“Budding romance. Isn’t it all so exciting?”

Anne and Marilla both rolled her eyes. From across the room, Matthew hid in the doorway, wondering if Rachel would finish in time for supper.

* * *

_While courting, a young lady must not give her attentions to any other gentleman than her intended_

With school over and summer ahead, Anne was pleased to receive a letter that Aunt Josephine and Cole would be spending a few days at the Barry’s in Avonlea.

On the day of their arrival, she rushed over, desperate to see her best friend. They had been separated for months, and there was so much she wished to tell Cole.

Mrs Barry opened the door, and Anne barrelled past her and into the hallway.

“Cole?!” She shouted.

He popped his head out of the drawing-room and smiled, “Anne!”

She ran towards him and gave him a massive hug, “oh, I have missed you so much!”

“I have missed you too! Is it true?”

“What?”

“Anne! You and Gilbert… Mr Barry said you are courting.”

_Gosh, news travels quickly in Avonlea, no thanks to Rachel I guess_, she thought. Anne looped her arm in his and dragged him to the library for a moment’s privacy.

“I wanted to be the one to tell you but… yes.”

“Didn’t I tell you so.”

“You did not.”

“Anne, I did. At the train station in Charlottetown last year. I told you he had a crush on you.”

Anne smacked him playfully on the arm, “that was nothing but childhood fantasies, but we both matured since then.”

Cole grinned, “guess I won’t be the one to marry you one day to save you from the spinster lifestyle.”

Anne laughed. From the doorway, Mrs Barry stepped in a gave a tight little cough.

“Mr Mackenzie, I wonder if you might give me a private moment with Anne,” she said, voice strained with fake politeness.

Cole glanced at Anne, worried, but she gave him a little nod. He stepped out of the room.

Mrs Barry took Anne’s hands in hers.

“Anne, since my Diana left for Paris…”

_Since you forced her_, Anne thought.

“…and with Minnie May preoccupied with her education, I have decided that I must look out for you… as a true mother, one who might help you in ways Mrs Cuthbert might not be able to.”

Anne frowned.

“So I must warn you that your behaviour a moment ago was quite improper for a young lady who has just begun courting.”

Anne pulled her hands away in shock, “what are you—“

“I only wish to say, Anne, that that was not the proper way to greet an acquaintance.”

“Acquaintance? Cole and I have been great friends for—“

“Great friends you may be Anne, but he is not your intended. What would Gilbert think if he had seen that display? He could have ended your courtship right there and then and left you broken-hearted.”

Anne doubted that. Gilbert was well aware of the platonic nature of her and Cole’s relationship. And, while Anne had never spilled her secret, because it was not her secret to spill, she had assured him that Cole would never be any sort of suitor for her. He had been content with that, trusting her completely. Just like she had been when he had told her that him and Winifred Rose were just friends also.

“I’m looking out for you, my dear. Let’s conduct ourselves with a little more respectability next time. I won’t tell Marilla this time, but do be careful in the future.”

Anne was miserable for the rest of Cole’s stay, unable to be a proper friend and spend any time alone with him. Would it be like this forever? Would she never be able to have male friends again? She knew Gilbert didn’t care, but it was everyone else.

Even when it was time to say goodbye at Bright River station, she had to show proper restraint – not even a hug goodbye. Gilbert had been by her side, waving goodbye to Cole and Aunt Josephine as well.

“Is everything alright? You haven’t fallen out with Cole, have you? You seemed off with him.” He asked.

Anne threw a hostile glance to Mrs Barry, who was standing a few metres away.

“No. Courtship rules mean I have _restrain_ myself around all male _acquaintances_, apparently.”

Gilbert laughed, “surely not?”

“I’m afraid so. Mrs Barry was ever-so concerned I would break your heart if I were even to interact with Cole, she’s been a prison warden all weekend.”

Gilbert shook his head, “I’m sorry, Anne, if courtship has made things difficult for you.”

Anne sighed, “Gilbert don’t apologise. I’m happy about it all, you know I am. There’s just a lot for me to learn about the whole thing.”


	2. a young lady must not allow her intended to hold her hand

* * *

_While courting, a young lady must not allow her intended to hold her hand _

One of Anne’s favourite days of the week was Sunday. It meant that she could sit nicely next to Gilbert for a whole hour in church without anyone scolding her about what courting rule she was breaking.

Anne had wished she’d never told anyone about Gilbert’s declaration of love for her. The afternoon they’d spent together before she had had been one of the best times in her life and she wished for one more private golden afternoon in the sun with him. She felt she couldn’t be herself anymore. He hadn’t noticed of course, or he hadn’t said anything – there didn’t seem to be as many rules for him as there were for her, she almost resented him for it.

The only way she was managing to get through the formality of it all was the thought of his kiss on her cheek by the Green Gables gate. It would all be worth it in the end. And if, for now, the best she could get was to be sat next to him as the pastor droned on for an hour than she would be grateful for it.

That day’s sermon was particularly dull, something about disease, and Anne was far too happy in her life at the moment for it to be spoilt by thoughts of that. She was pulling on a loose thread on her dress instead, far more interesting. Gilbert poked her in the side.

“You’ll pull the whole thing apart if you keep doing that.” His breath was hot and ticklish on her ear.

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands delicately in her lap. But then the pastor moved on from disease and started talking about famine, and Anne found herself again picking at her dress.

Beside her, she felt Gilbert sigh. He caught her by her sleeve and pulled her arm down so it was laying on the bench beside them. And then, he slipped his hand into hers.

Anne looked at him through the corner of her eye and could see the corner of a very smug smile. He knew the impropriety of it, but he had done it anyway. Anne went very stiff and looked around the church; no one had seen them. Matthew had dozed off beside them, and their intertwined hands were out of view from everyone else. Soon Anne relaxed and felt herself enjoying the feeling of their hands together. His was warm and strong, and every time he ran his thumb along the back of her hand, it sent sparks jolting up her arm.

When the service came to a close, he let go gently and stood. He looked down at her and had to hold in a laugh. Her eyes were wide and her smile was so big, she was drowning in happiness. If secret handholding could have this much of an effect on her, she wondered what more future intimate adventures she had to look forward to.

Everyone made their way out of the church. Gilbert sauntered ahead, throwing one very cheeky and teasing look at her, he knew precisely the effect she had. Anne just stuck her tongue out in response. She waited with Marilla and Matthew, and when they made it outside, she saw him waiting under a big oak tree for her with a flower in his hand. She was about to rush over to him and tell him exactly how he’d made her feel when someone grabbed her by the arm.

Rachel Lynde gripped her tightly and dragged her away from the rest of the congregation.

“In church?!?” She whispered indignantly.

Anne frowned at her, confused.

“Anne, I have impressed on you the importance of the courting rules, and how do you thank me but by holding hands with Gilbert Blythe in church?!?”

Anne’s mouth fell open in shock; she thought no one had seen them. She feigned innocence, but Rachel cut her off.

“Do not lie to me, young lady! You could be the gossip of the town after this.”

“But no one saw,” Anne said.

“God saw.” Rachel gave her the strongest look of horror she could muster, “God saw, and he is the one that judges us all.”

“It wasn’t my fault. Gilbert—“ Anne began.

“Men will try and break the rules of courtship Anne, but you mustn’t let them. It’s who they are, they cannot help it. They are not to blame.”

“And women are?” Anne roared back at her.

“Ladies,” a soft voice interrupted, “is everything alright?”

It was Gilbert, come to the rescue. He held a wilting flower in his hand. Anne smiled momentarily, realising he had picked it for her.

“Nothing to worry about Mr Blythe, run along home now.”

Gilbert frowned, “well I thought I’d walk Anne home—“

“No need for that Mr Blythe. I will be walking Miss Shirley-Cuthbert home… we have lots to talk about,” Rachel said pointedly.

Gilbert looked upset, but Anne smiled at him and shook her head, signaling to him that Rachel Lynde was a lost cause.

The whole way home, Anne listened to Rachel’s lecture all over again.


	3. a young lady must never squeeze into a tight space with a gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert break another rule

* * *

_While courting, a young lady must never squeeze into a tight space with a gentleman _

Miss Stacey had thought it would be a good idea to have a party, a sort of coming of age celebration and a last chance to see all her class together before they all split up to attend various different colleges and futures.

Everyone had brought something sweet from home to share. They’d pushed all the desks aside to make room for various activities. Moody played his banjo, Ruby and Tilly sang a sweet song to accompany, Charlie had brought a new pack of cards to play with, and everyone had many summer stories to tell.

Through the drama of it all, Anne missed Diana. She ached for her bosom friend, and while Gilbert’s recent companionship had been nice, it was different from her friendship with Diana and quite incomparable in certain ways. They exchanged many letters, but it just wasn’t the same being amongst all their peers without her.

Gilbert had noticed her low spirits and had attempted to make her feel better with sweet smiles and gentlemanly affections (appropriate for the schoolroom of course). They’d felt a lot more comfortable with being more doting towards one another around their classmates after Ruby had made a rather public declaration that Gilbert had missed his chance with her and she had found someone better. Anne found it sweet that he had brought her flowers that day and shared his caramelised apples with her and only her.

Jane suggested a game of hide and seek for old time’s sake, and Anne was pleased that just for five minutes she could pretend to be a child again. Miss Stacey said she would seek them out after counting to 50 and began counting almost immediately.

Around her, her classmates scrambled up and ran, screaming for a place to hide. Anne, quite in a daze, was late off the mark and soon all the best hiding spots were taken, even Gilbert seemed to have vanished. She ran outside and ducked into the outdoor sports cupboard. It was dark and dusty, and Anne immediately regretted it. Small spaces still brought up horrible memories for Anne. She closed her eyes tight and pressed herself against the wall. She all but jumped out of her skin when the cupboard opened. She thought it was Miss Stacey at first, but soon the familiar form and scent of Gilbert squeezed in beside her.

“Anne?”

“Gilbert,” she sighed with relief.

“Can I hide here with you?”

Anne smiled in the dark and nodded.

It was silent for a moment and then…

“Was that a yes? I can’t see you.”

“Oh,” she breathed, “yes, yes it was.”

They stood in silence together for a moment, listening as someone outside ran past to find another hiding spot.

Anne realised that this was the first time they had really been alone together since that glorious spring afternoon. She felt quite nervous about it suddenly, with all the rules she had been lectured on recently, everything she did concerning Gilbert felt very strained and difficult. It wasn’t the comfortable companionship she had come to love anymore.

His breathing was quiet and soft, Anne almost thought she could hear his heartbeat thumping away in his chest.

“I’m sorry… about getting you in trouble with Mrs Lynde last week,” he whispered.

She sighed, “it’s okay. I’m used to it.”

“You shouldn’t have to be.”

She smiled, “no, really, it’s okay. Sometimes it’s fun to break the rules.”

He laughed. She reached across and took his hands in hers.

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert I just can’t keep up with you. First, you’re smashing slates across people’s heads, then you’re hopping freight-trains, and now you’re holding my hands.”

“If hiding in a cupboard is my only way to do it then I guess I better get used to it.”

Gilbert pulled one of his hands out of hers and reached up near her face. He took one of her braids between his fingers and stroked it delicately.

Anne lost all the breath from her lungs and thought she might faint. Gilbert Blythe’s array of romantic gestures were a sure way to make her feel weak at the knees. All thoughts of hide and seek were forgotten. Anne reached her own hand out to touch his cheek, it was warm and soft, with the hint of stubble that made him a man.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck; he followed suit and held her by the waist.

“Are you still happy, Anne?”

She nodded against his shoulder and breathed him in. His body relaxed against her in relief; she hadn’t realised he had been so tense.

“Are you, Gilbert?”

“I am Anne. I just wish it wasn’t so complicated. That afternoon, in the orchard and by the lake–”

He didn’t get to finish the sentiment.

“Found you!”

The door was thrown open, and Miss Stacey jumped in. As soon as she saw both of them, she jumped back in horror. Anne and Gilbert let go of each other very quickly.

All three of them turned as red as beetroots. In a very small and strict voice, Miss Stacey asked them to return to the classroom.

Back inside, Gilbert and Anne realised they were the last to be found. Their classmates were all giggling and gossiping and were all beside themselves went Gilbert and Anne sheepishly walked into the classroom with Miss Stacey stood firmly in-between them.

“Quiet down everyone. I think we’ve all had enough of games, haven’t we? Something else I think.”

The rest of the afternoon flew by. Gilbert and Anne made sure to stay a very appropriate distance apart, across the room from each other to be certain. Anne didn’t care what Mrs Barry or Mrs Lynde thought of her, but she hated the idea that Miss Stacey was disappointed in her actions.

Miss Stacey dismissed them all for the last time. There were tears and hugs between all the girls, very emotionally-charged handshakes between the boys and then the day was over.

“Anne and Gilbert. I wondered if you could stay behind for a moment.”

They both sheepishly made their way over to her desk and waited in silence until the class cleared out.

Miss Stacey looked between them both, eyebrows raised.

“I am happy that you two are courting, overjoyed to be honest, but as your teacher, I have to remind you of the very important values of courtship.”

Anne groaned, _again_. At least she was lecturing Gilbert as well and not just her.

“I understand that the rules are frustrating and seem more formal than they need to be… I had my own experiences with them… but you must be more discreet.”

Anne raised her eyebrows in shock.

“I know you have always been very close and comfortable with one another, and I know that courtship feels like a step backwards, but it is a chance to reflect on feelings before marriage.”

Anne started fidgeting and looked away, she was sure her cheeks had turned as red as her hair. The idea of marriage was ever so big. She’d only just started a courtship with Gilbert she didn’t want to scare him off with the idea of marriage. He was a free man still, with all sorts of dreams for the future, and so was she. But she had to admit, marriage had been among a lot of her thoughts recently.

“I trust you’re both being appropriate though and that incident that I shan’t speak of to anyone was a momentary act of friendship.”

They both nodded.

“Anne, I assume you’ll be walking home now?”

“Yes, Miss Stacey. Marilla and Matthew are away for the night in Charlottetown, so I’m on my own for the evening.”

She said it clearly and pointedly, hoping Gilbert would get her meaning. Miss Stacey narrowed her eyes at her.

“Gilbert, you’ll escort Anne home, and I’ll chaperone you.”

“Oh there’s no need to chaperone Miss—“ Gilbert tried to say.

“No, I must. I think we can all agree it’s the most appropriate thing to do,” Miss Stacey interrupted.

She was true to her word, she walked them all the way to Green Gables.

“Goodnight, Miss Stacey. Goodnight, Gilbert.”

“Goodnight, Anne.” They both said simultaneously.

“Oh, I will have a good night… in my big house… all alone.” She said again, pointedly.

Gilbert smiled at her a glint in his eye, “see you at church on Sunday, Anne.”

He turned away quickly and to Miss Stacey, “shall I walk you home?”

Miss Stacey nodded, throwing Anne one last cautionary look before they both walked away.

Anne made her way inside and began dinner. Within the hour there was a knock at the door. Anne rushed to it with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please, I implore you to listen to Unspoken by Aaron Smith, it's peak shirbert 3x06: 
> 
> Also I have a shirbert spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6IBQ4kgdjsyrRDcT7DoVyj?si=FldXZcuFQ3ehxkqjlhi1jQ
> 
> big shout out to frappuccinio on tumblr who inspired the little Ruby moment with their iconic awae textpost


	4. a young lady must be chaperoned whenever she is with her intended

* * *

_while courting, a young lady must be chaperoned whenever she is spending time with her intended_

Gilbert Blythe stood at the door with a bouquet of wildflowers in his hands. She accepted it graciously and showed him in. She put the flowers in the small vase on the windowsill and went over to the stove.

“Marilla and Matthew are really away for the night?” Gilbert asked.

Anne nodded, suddenly and intensely worried that he had misinterpreted her message entirely for something more inappropriate. She dropped the stew spoon on the floor and spilt the contents all over her feet and down her white tights.

She yelped and jumped back.

“Anne are you—“

“I need to change!”

She bolted past Gilbert and upstairs, slamming her door behind her. She leant against it breathing heavily.

She was alone. She was alone with Gilbert Blythe in her house! Even her imagination couldn’t have conjured up this.

She pulled off her tights and put her spare ones on. She then spent a good five minutes staring at herself in the mirror, angry that she’d invited him in the first place – what a position to put herself in.

Outside the sun was beginning to set. She held her chin high and made for her door, ready to go downstairs and tell him that she’d made a mistake and that it was improper for them to be in her house alone together and that he should leave.

But when she stepped into the kitchen and saw him setting the table with the vase of flowers in the middle, she melted.

“Anne.” He smiled at her softly.

She smiled back, “Gilbert.”

He stood, ringing a napkin through his hands nervously. She noticed he was as anxious as she was.

“I shouldn’t have—“ / “I can go if—“

They both started to talk at the same time.

“Sorry.” / “You first—“

They laughed.

“I know we have been alone together before Anne, even eaten at this table alone… but I understand that it is different now. And I can go—“

Anne sighed. They had been alone together before, and Anne was annoyed at herself and all the stupid rules that meant that now that they were courting it should be any different.

“It shouldn’t be different,” she said quietly, “how about we pretend it’s not?”

Gilbert quirked his head.

“Let’s just pretend we aren’t courting and we’re just two friends having dinner together. Just for the evening. That’s allowed, right?”

“I suppose it is.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

It took her a while, but eventually, she relaxed. Over dinner, they laughed and told stories, just as they usually would. Anne reminded herself that this was _Gilbert_. It didn’t matter if they were courting or not, it certainly didn’t change how she felt about him. They were kindred spirits and the best of friends. Gilbert had no expectations of her, he was just enjoying her company.

After dinner, they retired to the parlour. Gilbert lit the fire as Anne took out her time picking a book from the shelf to read. They sat by the fire on blankets, and Gilbert read aloud as she stared into the flames. Anne supposed this was what married life would be like, just two people enjoying their time together before they became three and then four and, if they were very lucky, five. It was nice and what she’d dreamed of her whole life, the biggest best adventure she could imagine.

She was so absorbed in thought that she hadn’t noticed Gilbert had stopped reading. He was looking at her with a half-shy, half-eager expression.

“Do you want to get married one day?”

“Gilbert––“

Gilbert looked like he regretted it instantly.

“It’s just when Miss Stacey mentioned it earlier, I noticed it seemed to upset you.”

Anne sighed, “it’s a big word. And it’s something for the future, don’t you think?”

Gilbert nodded bashfully, “yes, for the future.”

“And for now, I’m happy as we are.”

He smiled, “pretending we’re friends and not courting?”

“Courting,” Anne confirmed by taking his hand.

They sat together like that for a while. Anne felt so content with her hand in his, she laid down for a moment and closed her eyes, Gilbert started to run his other hand through her loose hair and soon, without realising it, Anne fell into a peaceful sleep.

She woke to someone shaking her shoulder. When he opened her eyes, she was blinded by bright, unforgiving daylight streaming in from the window. She rolled over to see the furious face of Marilla.

“Wake up, Anne,” she whispered forcefully.

It took Anne a while to get her bearings, _had she fallen asleep on the floor? _It came all back to her when as she sat up she brushed against Gilbert Blythe, who was still sleeping beside her. A million thoughts rushed through her head as Marilla pulled her off the ground and out of the parlour. As she took one last look back at Gilbert, she saw he had begun to stir and looked just as confused as she was.

“What on earth, Anne!? What are you thinking? Has Gilbert been here all night?” Marilla said angrily to her when they made it to the kitchen.

There were so many questions at once, “no!”

“Anne, don’t lie to me now!”

Anne hung her head, “we must have fallen asleep. It wasn’t my intention—“

“Anne I can’t believe you have put yourself in such a compromising position. I’m incredibly disappointed in you. We thought you were old enough to be trusted but—“

“Marilla nothing happened, he just came to visit and I thought it rude to not—“

“Oh, fiddlesticks Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. What if Rachel had visited? What then, Anne? Only god knows what would be spread around town then. Falling asleep with that boy—“

Gilbert appeared in the doorway, face half-embarrassed and half-afraid. Anne felt so embarrassed and mortified that she had fallen asleep. Gilbert should have woken her. He shouldn’t have stayed at all; Anne should have insisted they weren’t to be alone together.

Marilla turned to him.

“I think you better leave!”

He nodded, meekly, and grabbed his coat before making for the door. Anne glared at him, she couldn’t help it anymore – the past few weeks had been tough for her, and it was all because of Gilbert Blythe. As he slipped out the door, Anne rushed after him.

“Anne! Anne, where do you think you’re going?” Marilla shouted.

Anne chased after Gilbert and caught up with him.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” She cried angrily.

Her face was hot, and her eyes were stinging as she held back her tears. Humiliation was an underestimation to how she was feeling, all her emotions burned through her veins. She felt frustrated about the whole situation, she had thought courting meant she was no longer alone – she was an ‘us’ – but she had felt more alone than ever.

Angry, and not thinking straight, she took it out on Gilbert.

“I suppose this doesn’t matter to you then! Since you can’t seem to do it properly.”

Gilbert’s face filled with confusion, his eyebrows knitted together. Anne felt even more enraged at his obliviousness.

“You shouldn’t have stayed last night, it was inappropriate! You shouldn’t have come at all.”

Gilbert reeled back, terrified.

“Anne, I would have never, but I thought—“

“And leaving me to get the blame without saying a word. Some gentleman you are!”

She knew she was being unreasonable but lashing out was the only way she seemed to be able to express herself in these type of situations.

“You might be able to do what you want and not suffer any consequences, but it’s my reputation at stake Gilbert, and we both know how badly that turns out for someone like me! But you’re alright, and I’m just another castaway like Winnie, aren’t it?”

Anne’s deepest insecurities were breaking through, and she was too upset to hold them back anymore.

“Anne, that is not fair!”

His face was a picture of hurt and shock. Looking at him, his shirt loose and wrinkled and hair askew from sleeping, she realised she didn’t really blame him for anything. He had asked nothing of her and met the boundaries that she herself had laid out for them. More than anything, she wanted to reach out and hold him and tell him everything would be okay.

From the porch, Marilla was shouting Anne’s name.

“You better get inside,” he said to her. His voice was level, but Anne could hear the slight tremble as he spoke.

“Gilbert, I’m—“

He turned on his heel and headed out of the gate, not once looking back. Anne could do nothing but watch him go. From the barn, she saw Matthew poke his head out with a sheepish look on his face that told her he had heard it all. Anne ran inside and threw herself on her bed to hide away from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. I'm writing another fic simultaneously so check on 'one look in your eyes and i found my favourite colour' – a soulmate au
> 
> come chat to me on tumblr @homerically


	5. a young couple must, on no occasion, share intimacies with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter to this fic that I have really enjoyed writing <3 thanks for being along for the ride

Anne had asked herself “Who is Anne with an E?” many a time. And although she knew she would never stop learning about herself, there were certain things that Anne knew about herself for sure. Firstly, she was a woman of intelligence and passion, but she knew that sometimes her passion overshadowed her intelligence. And secondly, she was a woman who was in love with Gilbert Blythe.

And thirdly, putting those two things together, Anne realised that when it came to Gilbert Blythe, he provoked such feelings in her that she struggled to contain herself around in. Sometimes that meant long joyous days, adventures, stomach butterflies and powerful glances, but other times it meant lashing out in frustration from the emotions she couldn’t understand.

She loved him. She loved him so much that she was truly afraid that the hurt she’d caused him was irreversible.

The morning after the fight, Anne sat gloomily at the breakfast table. Marilla pushed her plate towards here.

“Come now, Anne, you must eat something.”

“You know I can’t eat when I’m in the depths of despair.”

Marilla looked to Matthew for back-up, but her brother just looked down at his own plate.

“Can’t I just get on with my chores?” Anne asked.

Marilla sighed, “as long as you eat something by lunchtime.”

Anne got up and tidied away the breakfast things before heading outside with the basket for eggs. She made swift work of it since there weren’t many eggs to collect, the chickens seemed to be in as much of a bad mood as Anne was.

Returning to the house, Anne lingered on the porch when she heard her name mentioned. Marilla and Matthew were in deep discussion.

“Anne never makes things easy for herself, does she?” Marilla sighed, “I just wish she’d think things through a bit more.”

“You know that’s her way,” Matthew replied.

“But sneaking a boy into the house while we’re away, I mean, Matthew, really?”

“I believe her when she said that it wasn’t her intention to have him stayed over.”

Marilla scoffed, “I never know what her intentions are.”

“Well, you know you can trust a Blythe boy, he was raised right, John would have seen to that.”

Anne decided she didn’t want to hear any more. She left the eggs on the steps and ran to the barn. She made a little nest for herself in the leftover hay and settled down to hide for the rest of the day.

But it wasn’t long until Matthew found her. He crawled up into her space and took a seat on an adjacent hay bale.

“We don’t like to see you upset, Anne.”

“How can I not be upset when all I seem to do these days is hurt other people?”

“Seems like you never mean to.”

“Of course, I don’t mean to. I just…” Anne paused, she hung her head in shame, “you heard, didn’t you? All the things I said to Gilbert.”

Matthew nodded.

It was bad enough Gilbert had heard her spiteful insecurities but for Matthew to have as well… made it worse somehow.

Anne started to cry. Matthew sat awkwardly for a moment before sitting beside her and putting his arm around her shoulder.

“He cares about you,” he cleared his throat, “that boy.”

Anne nodded, she knew that. She’d sensed it the moment they’d met in fact. She thought back to the day he’d officially asked her to start courting. He had said _‘there will never be anyone for me but you’_. Would that still be the case?

“Not after everything I’ve done and said.” She said between sobs.

Matthew made a noncommittal noise, “it’s nothing you can’t sort out. The Anne I know wouldn’t give up.”

He gave her shoulder a squeeze, “Marilla and I missed our chances, but little Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, oh, she’s going to have it all.”

Anne smiled.

“I think I can make an excuse for you if you wanted to go for a little wonder.” Matthew winked at her, “Marilla doesn’t need to know.”

Anne dried her tears with her sleeve and she nodded, “an hour?”

“Oh, I think I can manage that.”

She chuckled and stood up, she headed towards the ladder, brushing hay and dirt off her dress. She turned to Matthew one last time.

“Do I look okay?” She asked hesitantly.

“It’s no puff-sleeves, but it’ll do.” He joked.

She laughed.

She started to descend the ladder.

“One last thing Anne,” he said.

Anne stopped on the ladder and waited.

“While he needn’t worry about anyone’s approval but yours, if he were to ask for your hand, know I’d gladly give you both my blessing if that’s what you desire.”

She nodded. It was true that Anne thought it indeed archaic that a man might seek a father’s permission instead of the woman’s herself; but she knew that was not what Matthew was saying, or in fact what Gilbert’s intention would be.

The image of Gilbert making a promise to Matthew to cherish Anne was, she had to admit, rather sweet and something she could only dream of. Perhaps, when the time came, she might make the same promise to Bash, for equality’s sake.

On the walk over to Gilbert’s, she thought about what she might say to him and how dramatic her apology should be; but by the time she arrived, she’d forgotten all about that. Gilbert was chopping wood, and Anne thought it was terribly unfair that he should be looking like that when she was trying to make amends – with his sleeves rolled up and hair all tousled, it was making it very difficult for Anne to concentrate.

When he saw her approach, his mouth grew into a soft little smile. He put down the axe and waited as she walked all the way from the gate to the barn. He tucked his hands neatly behind his back to mirror her.

Anne saw in his eyes that he had already forgiven her, which was very Gilbert-like, but she decided to apologise anyway.

“All the things I said… I didn’t mean. I’m sorry. It’s not an excuse, but I was angry and upset at myself and all these rules I have to follow, and I took it out on you.”

He nodded and let her continue.

“And I have a history of doing that… lashing out at you when you’ve done nothing wrong. So I resolve to work on that.”

Gilbert smiled, “I meant what I said, Anne. It will _always_ be you.”

Anne melted, the way he was looking at her… well, she just had to look away. The evident love in the gaze was too powerful for her. She would never get used to it. Gilbert laughed.

“I thought you might write down these courting rules for me. Then we can follow them together.” He suggested.

“Okay.”

They walked up to the house. She noticed he maintained the appropriate distance away from her.

Gilbert fished a piece of paper from his desk, and Anne began to dictate.

“While courting, a young couple must not give their attentions to any other individual.” She began.

Gilbert wrote it down, no arguments.

“While courting, a young couple must not hold hands.”

Gilbert sighed, perhaps this was going to be more difficult than he anticipated.

“While courting, a young couple must never squeeze into a tight space with each other.”

“Lesson learnt there, I believe,” he mused.

Anne raised her eyebrows in agreement. She certainly wouldn’t allow herself to be caught in a compromising position by Miss Stacey again.

“The next rule?” Gilbert inquired.

“While courting, a young lady must be chaperoned whenever she is spending time with her intended.”

Gilbert’s eyes grew wide, he looked up from his paper in horror.

“I can run and get Bash,” he stuttered.

Anne knew he thought she was offended that he again had allowed a courting rule to be broken; she simply laughed.

“Gilbert, I think on this occasion we may forget that one just for now.”

He nodded, relieved. He scribbled the rule down and looked back up at her expectedly.

“Anymore?”

There was one more rule Mrs Lynde had relayed to her, and it had made her cheeks blush then as much as they were now. It was a rule they hadn’t broken yet, but Anne knew that they had come very close.

She cleared her throat and tried to banish all inappropriate thoughts from her head.

“While courting, a young couple must, on no occasion, share intimacies with each other.”

Gilbert’s cheeks grew as red as hers as he copied the final rule down without taking his eyes off the paper or speaking a word.

She knew that if she had been thinking about intimacies she would like to share with Gilbert, then he must have thought of them too.

It made her heart flutter.

Months ago, when Anne had first suspected that her feelings towards Gilbert were, in fact, more than friendly, she had come to terms with the fact that it would be unrequited. And, it was more than just the shock appearance of Winifred. Anne thought she was incapable of being loved romantically the way she came to love him. So she’d kept her feelings locked up inside, but it didn’t stop them from growing from a crush to a deep and true love.

That late spring day when he had revealed his feelings to her, Anne was overwhelmed by the prospect that he too could love her the way she loved him.

Now, it was a joy every day to know that she and Gilbert shared something so precious. When she was thinking of him, he was thinking of her. And when he expressed his love for her, she could express it to him. Being open and honest with each other had brought a balanced and fair equilibrium to their relationship.

Gilbert was her lifemate. Nothing would ever change that. They would go to college. Then Gilbert would spend time securing his medical license and perhaps Anne would have some adventures of her own. But whatever happened, they would come back together. Anne knew that now for sure.

Gilbert finished his list and held it up to her for approval.

“Rules for us both to follow.”

“Simple enough,” Anne said with a hint of sarcasm.

“We’re in this together.”

She saw him momentarily reach for her hand, before remembering the rule and drawing his arm behind his back. He was a perfect gentleman, as always. _What a shame though_, Anne thought.

“I must admit it’s odd there are no set rules like this for men.”

“There is one,” Anne admitted.

Gilbert’s eyes knitted in confusion.

“It’s rather old-fashioned. Not necessary nowadays, really, but… I suppose, if we are doing this properly… I can add it to the list if you like?”

He nodded. She went back to the desk and wrote the final rule out in her neatest handwriting. She made sure to turn her back to Gilbert so he couldn’t see what she wrote. When she finished, she returned the pen back to the pot and hastened out of the room, Gilbert followed, leaving the list behind without reading it.

“I’m sorry, but I have to get back to Green Gables. I’m worried Marilla will never let me leave again if she knows I was here unchaperoned.”

Gilbert nodded, disappointed but understanding.

“Well, you must invite both the Cuthbert’s to dinner tomorrow. My way to put things right with them.”

“I accept on their behalf; I’ll see you then.”

They stood on the porch, neither making a move. Anne wished he was closer to her, that the rules allowed for that at least. Although the silent companionship was nice and Anne could see in Gilbert’s eyes how much he too wanted to be able to show her proper unrestrained affection.

“I have always been a rule-breaker, Gilbert.”

He chuckled, no doubt recalling many an instance in which she had indeed done that.

“Sometimes, I believe rules are made to be broken.”

Without thinking about it too much about it, she got up on her tiptoes and leaned across to plant a light kiss on his lips.

Gilbert stiffened in surprise for a moment before instinctively his hand went up to caress her cheek. He had never felt so many things at once before.

She pulled away, a mischievous but bashful look on her face, and bounded down the steps and down the path to the gate. Gilbert watched her as she vanished into the treeline. He was frozen to the spot, dizzy and still feeling the ghostly warmth of her lips against his. If Anne wanted to break the rules, sometimes he might just have to let her.

Still in a daze, and filled with love, he went back to his room. On the piece of paper, in Anne’s familiar little writing, that had once travelled oceans to get to him, was the final rule ­– meant only for him.

‘When a young man is ready to marry, he must seek the blessing of the young lady’s father.’

Gilbert laughed to himself and traced his fingers across her writing. He would indeed ask for Matthew’s blessing, and Marilla’s too… perhaps there would even be a moment at dinner the following night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please come enjoy awae on tumblr with me @homerically
> 
> I really struggled with the final rule because I know it is traditional yet not really in the spirit of Anne, but I hope i justified that Anne & Gilbert had their own equal reasons for wanting the blessing of others and not just because the patriarchy demands it, does that make sense?? I don't know. Anyway. Thanks for reading x


	6. rules are just so fun to break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let this fic go so I've added an epilogue (unedited, yikes)
> 
> 3x10 OBLITERATED ME. 
> 
> I am also still hopeful awae will get renewed and this is my way of adding to the noise.

It had been a long engagement. It was almost three years to the day in fact, from Gilbert’s first proposal on one bright August afternoon to their wedding. So much had changed in that time – all but one thing – _she loved him_. She loved him then, and she loved him now.

Three long years. Three years of separation – her at Queens and him in Toronto. Three years of letters. And three years of keeping to the rules. Which had become significantly easier in those long college months where there had been miles between them.

It was never a problem between them. Anne was destined for Queens. Gilbert was destined for Toronto. But that didn’t stop them from believing they were destined for each other. Patience was a virtue, Anne reminded herself on cold lonely nights, the most difficult to master.

And if she was being truly honest with herself, perhaps there had been a little bit of rule-breaking on those rare occasions they had been home in Avonlea in the harvest months. A brush of hands together on a chaperoned walk. A moment alone together as they offloaded a crate of apple’s into the Green Gables pantry.

But, mostly, they had been nothing but a proper respectable engaged young couple. _Patient_.

Now, two nights before her wedding, Anne sat at her Green Gables dresser and pondered what it would be like to have no rules at all.

Diana ran a brush through her hair and noticed how quiet her bosom friend was.

“Are you nervous, Anne?”

“I suppose.”

Diana chuckled, “odd, isn’t it? How you’ve known him for most of your life, you’ve been engaged for three years, and yet you still feel nervous.”

Anne looked down and began to fiddle with her nightgown. Diana stilled and put down the brush. She crouched next to Anne and took her hands.

“Would like me to go over the_ steps_ again?”

Anne laughed, “no Diana, I think I’m in no more need of that.”

Diana winced, probably too remembering the very long and drawn out explanations from Mrs Lynde and the slightly more delicate descriptions from Miss Stacey and Diana herself that had occurred over tea the following day.

“Perhaps I should set Mrs Lynde on Gilbert – that would be a rather cruel prank don’t you think?”

“Oh Diana, he’d never forgive you.”

“So what is worrying you?”

“I’m not nervous to marry him. In fact, I don’t think I can wait any longer. The idea of finally being married to him fills me with happiness but…”

Anne took in a big breath.

“I’ve been so strict with myself about keeping the dammed rules, I don’t know what it will be like when I don’t have to anymore.”

Diana pulled her into a hug, “Anne, I think you’ll find it will be wonderful.”

The following day was filled with pre-wedding activities. Jerry went out to fetch last-minute items from town, Rachel appeared for Anne’s final dress fitting and Marilla was furiously baking and shouting orders at Matthew.

At one point, Diana dragged her round to her house to find all of her old school friends waiting with presents. Something old from Ruby, something new from Tillie, something borrowed from Josie, something blue from Jane and a silver sixpence from Diana. It was a tradition they had for whenever any of them got married – it had been the same for Ruby’s wedding and then again for Jane’s.

Despite all the fun and energy of the day, Anne found herself wishing for a moment of peace. And, for a moment with Gilbert.

Three years separated at college was hard enough. But now being separated, knowing he was only a short walk away, was almost unbearable.

Back a Green Gables, she escaped to her room for a moment of respite. The shadow of her snow queen tree was cast across of her bedroom floor in the setting sun. Downstairs she could hear Marilla, Matthew and Rachel bustling around but she closed her eyes and tried to listen to the sounds of the summer out of her open window.

When she opened them again, and went to the dresser to undo her hair, she found a folded up note addressed to her that she hadn’t noticed when she first walked in.

_Anne_

It said.

She knew that handwriting. You don’t receive hundreds of letters from one person and not come to learn the exact loops of their penmanship. Anne had pined over this handwriting.

She unfolded it:

_Tomorrow isn’t soon enough. I feel I cannot wait to see you, Anne. If you feel the same, and find a moment, I will be waiting by the old ruins until it gets dark. With love, Gilbert._

Of course, she felt the same. Without a second thought, she crept down the stairs, out of the door and away from Green Gables across the fields. In no time at all she made it to the ruins.

And there he was, leaning against the crumbling wall, in the soft rumpled and faded clothes he reserved for farm work. He looked like a boy again. The very one Anne loved before she had known what that was. His eyes were closed and face turned to the sun, she let him be for a moment, simply enjoying being able to look at him. It took her breath away, how much she felt within her when she looked at him.

His eyes opened and he caught her standing there staring.

He outstretched his hands and Anne went to him. She took his hands in hers with no hesitation.

“I wanted to see you,” he whispered even though there was no one around to hear.

Anne pressed her forehead against his and breathed him in.

“I wanted to see you,” she repeated.

They stood for a moment in peaceful bliss together.

“I can’t believe that tomorrow we’ll be married,” she began, “it feels like I’ve been waiting for this my whole life, even before I met you.”

“And this is definitely what you want, Anne?”

Anne drew back, confused. His face was a picture of insecurity.

“Gilbert–?”

“– You spoke of all your dreams when we were young… of all the adventures you want to have– If you don’t want this…”

He trailed off and Anne had to laugh.

“Gilbert… I want all that… with you. Together. You are the biggest and best adventure I could have dreamed of.”

A few years ago, she would have taken his comments as a sign that he didn’t love her, that he was getting cold feet. But she knew him well enough now. She knew his fears were only for her, and that he loved her so much he had driven himself into a nervous frenzy.

She put a hand to his cheek.

“Is this definitely what you want, Gilbert?”

She knew his answer she just loved to hear him say it. It was her favourite way to tease him.

His face softened, and eyebrows raised. He lent into her hand at his cheek.

“More than anything.”

They laughed together and quiet descended between them once again.

He curled his arms around her waist. Their faces were inches apart and Anne realised all the worry she had had yesterday about life after the rules had vanished.

So when he leant in ever so slightly, Anne met him halfway and kissed him.

Three years of separation was all worth it just for one kiss. Anne felt Gilbert’s desperation as he pulled her tighter to him. Eventually, he pulled away and stepped back, flattening himself against the stone wall.

“You know Gilbert Blythe, I once made you write a list of all the rules you mustn’t break before we were married and here you are breaking most of them.” She teased.

He lolled his head back in exasperation.

“Well, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, it is just so fun to break them.”

**Author's Note:**

> please come participate in awae group therapy with me on tumblr @homerically


End file.
